Voldemorts Immortal Daughter
by Nickole Riddle
Summary: Voldemorts got a Daughter...So does SNAPE!...And Harry has a twin..What will happen when Nickole finally breaks under the pressure of being the Dark Lords Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Reuploaded

Chapter 1

Call me crazy. I don't care. You don't know anything about who I am. You look at me with eyes filled with hate that clearly show how much you feel betrayed, but you could never have known because you can't see you don't know what it's like. You who grew up with your loving aunt and uncle. You thought I lived in a house but it never occurred to you that I might not have a true home you knew nothing of the squib I was forced to stay with in that pathetic excuse for an orphanage. You don't know what he did to me and the rest. You Albus Dumbledore's precious little angel always loved and sheltered until you met up with us we taught you about the world besides the little safe haven Albus built for you, because we remember all too clearly what truly happens in the real world. You Alisha Potter thought that I was also in a safe haven. NO! Albus doesn't care enough for his precious tools to take care of them unless they are his precious Gryffindors. You always had the safe way out you and Tanya. You look so scared as he comes into the room. Tanya however has shown no emotions since you were brought here. I see it now in your eyes there is so much hate in those eyes for him. Would you ever believe he was once my savior? I doubt it as your eyes turn onto me you're pleading me now to make him stop torturing your brother you can't stand his screams as he holds the cruciatus curse on him. You start to cry. I reach up to wipe away the tear and you flinch from my touch. I back away you think I'm regretting my choice of bringing you to him. That's a laugh considering you never tried to save me you never tried to protect me from my tormentor. Tanya's looking at me now to her eyes show nothing to the untrained eye but to me I see all her hatred for me and I revel in the feeling of knowing that she'll still hate me when reborn again. I look at the other occupant chained to the wall by Tanya and I can't help but think I should at least try to get him off the hook a little I mean he never really did any thing he was just betraying him giving that old coot Albus Dumbledore information that he didn't need to know. When he leaves tired of toying with Harry Potter. The one I was examining looks at me and tells me Dumbledore would forgive me if I just let you guys out of the Mansion you now reside in. I laugh. Like that would happen Albus would rather send me back to that orphanage. I notice that Tanya is now speaking she agrees with her father adding that Albus would protect me from him. I realize you don't care what my replies are you're just trying to distract me. The strange things is I don't care. And as I watch you run out the door I make no move to follow you. I just laugh insanely even as I feel the sharp pins and needles of the crucio curse. You see I lost my sanity long before he came back. Long before my father, Lord Voldemort, Rose using the blood of one Harry Potter. I hear the doors bang open and a muttered stupefy. I look up expecting to see my torturer from my previous life, but instead I look into the usually cold gray eyes of Lucious Malfoy those cold as steel eyes are now showing concern as he lifts me into his arms and apparates to Hogsmead.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin Tanya and Alisha own themselves.

Review if you like review if you hate just review! Okay so I know what you're thinking this girl has a lot of problems but leave me alone I'm experiencing very emotional times at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

I own Nothing except myself

Chapter 2

Lucius started walking towards the castle looming above Hogsmead. He sped up shortly after Nickole passed out. As he entered the grounds Severus came running towards him. "Do you have her Lucius?" he asked.

"Yes, Severus I have her." Lucius said breaking into a run. He soon reached Severus and then they both ran into the castle and up to the hospital wing.

Albus Dumbledore was waiting for them with a dementor. "Give me the Girl Lucius." Albus said. He signaled for the dementor to lower it's hood, after Lucius had given him Nickole, and kiss Nickole. While a normal person would have lost their soul for good Nickole glowed faintly, for a brief period of time. Her eyes opened showing the dark part of her soul seeping into the dementor.

Suddenly in a blinding white light the dementor was gone and Nickole was out cold again. "Albus what just happened?" Lucius asked regaining his composure.

"It would appear as though the dementors have no effect on her." Albus said leveling his wand at Nickole's prone body. "AVEDA..." Albus started but was interrupted.

"EXPELIAMUS!" Lucius and Severus both shouted at the same time sending Dumbledore to the floor and his wand into Lucius's hand.

"Really Severus what has gotten into you?" Albus asked standing up. "My wand if you please Mr. Malfoy." He added holding out his hand.

"No I don't trust you after the stunt with the dementor." Lucius said.

Severus nodded his head in agreement. "Albus I don't see why you won't give her a second chance. You gave Lucius and myself a second chance." Severus said looking at Nickole lying on the hospital bed Lucius had put her on.

"Can you not see what she is becoming and what she'll be?" Albus asked in astonishment.

"What I see, Albus, is a child who has been mistreated and led by the ball and chain down the same path as her father. She's just a child like Potter, Alisha, Tanya, Draco, and every other student in this school! She can't break the chain on her own. AND IF YOUCAN'T SEE THAT YOU'RE BLINDER THAN I THOUGHT!" Severus replied watching as it dawned on him what he had done and been doing since Nickole was first born.

"Perhaps you're right Severus, but she has to want to change I can't help her if she doesn't want to, but I'll try I should have tried all those years ago with Tom maybe if I had he wouldn't have turned out the way he did but I only saw him for another Slytherin with the potential to be the next dark lord." Albus said sitting in the chair by Harry's bed looking too much like his age. Severus sat between Tanya and Alisha, and Lucius, after giving Dumbledore his wand back, sat next to Nickole.

A few hours later Alisha and Tanya began to stir. When they Finally woke up Alisha went a mile a minute with questions "Where's Nicky? Is she ok? Is Harry ok? Will he be all right? Will Nicky be all right? Is she here? What happened and how did we get into the hospital wing? Why is Malfoy Sr. here? We're at Hogwarts right?"

"Calm down Miss Potter. Miss Riddle is here alive and well, she should wake up any time now. Lucius brought her here. We were kidnapped by Voldemort and managed to escape when we got to the castle you and Tanya passed out from exhaustion, Mr. Potter had passed out before we left due to Voldemort's torturing. Mr. Potter shall recover to full health and be discharged when Madam Pomfrey sees fit." Severus replied to Alisha dropping back into formalities with the Gryffindor.

"Father? What happened to Nickole? Why was she like that? I've never seen her act like that before." Tanya said thoughtfully.

"I truly don't know Tanya she may have just had enough or she may have been pushed too far and went into temporary insanity. Either way I don't think we have to worry about it happening again. Then again I could be wrong it may have just been that the evil from her father's life and her own tainted her soul I don't know for sure what happened Nickole never spoke to me about any thing." Severus replied to his daughter.

An: sorry but I had to shorten this chapter because I couldn't find a way to continue from where it had left off.


End file.
